Love Me,Love Me Not
by GiselleCandies
Summary: Hungary finds out Austria is cheating on her and she runs away but finally she thinks its time for a little thing called revenge when she visits him and finds out he really was cheating on her.


Love Me, Love Me Not

I do not own Hetalia nor the characters.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING OF THE SORT.

Warning one-sided PruHun, character death, fire and your mom.

Hungary stared out the window and sighed, then glanced at the clock.'Austria promised.' She mumbled to got up and began to walk around the empty house,and she began to sweep but there was no was nothing fun to do in the house and Austria promised her he would play a song for her but he still hasn't arrived. She was in deep thought that when she heard a knock at the door it almost gave her a heart attack. She jumped up and shook her head roughly,then she walked over to the door expecting Austria, but when she opened the door she saw no one. She kinda walked out of the house and onto the porch.

'Hmmm I'm sure I heard someone.' Hungary mumbled. Then suddenly she was hit with eggs on her back. She zipped around to see the one and only Prussia. 'Kesseee.' Prussia laughed, but eventually was smacked with a frying pan. She growled and said 'Prussia what the hell are you doing here no one wants to see your face!'. Prussia looked at her emerald eyes and felt sad. 'Whats wrong?' Prussia asked sincerely. Hungary turned away angrily with her eyes filling with tears.

'None of you buisness!' She screamed and began stomping back inside. Prussia grabbed her arm before she got into the house. Hungary turned around and began to yell at Prussia 'Let go of me LAB RAT!'. Prussia looked at Hungary's eyes. They were filled with tears. 'Why are you crying?' he asked her .Hungary growled at him again and smacked him with her frying pan but she was stopped by Prussia's hand. He grabbed her and pulled her into a struggled to push Prussia off, but eventually got him off. She was about to smack him but something stopped her.

'WH-H-AT WAS THAT F-FOR!?' Hungary screamed weakly. Prussia smiled but it wasn't his usual shit eating grin it was more of a sincere smile. 'Come on Hungary are you really gonna wait around for douche bag Austria, when I know that he is out drinking and probably in bed with some girl.' Prussia glared at Prussia and thought he was messing with her but Prussia looked dead serious. Hungary finally realized Prussia spoke the truth and she fell to her knees. She began to cry and dug her face in her knees, she couldn't believe the words that the albino spoke, but Austria was gone for days and hadn't returned.

Hungary got up and was no longer sad but furious. 'What are you going to do about it?' Prussia declared but when he look back at Hungary, she was no longer there. Prussia was a little angry because she just left him there when he was about to tell her something. Prussia looked at the little red box he had behind his back. He threw it angrily and walked away.

-3 YEARS AFTER HUNGARY RAN AWAY-

Hungary decided after three years it was time to pay Austria a little visit. She walked right up to Austria's house and looked through the window and saw Austria and some girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The girl was kissing Austria and sticking her dirty tongue down Austria's throat. Hungary pounded her fist against a nearby tree. Burning tears began to roll down her face angrily. She wasn't gonna take this shit, so she began to think of a plan to get Austria back. When she looked back at the window Austria was on his knee and had a wedding ring in his hand. He was planning to marry Hungary, but since she ran away he decided to give it to that girl. Hungary began to sob, she knew that ring was supposed to be for her, but since she left he was gonna give it to that slut on his bed right now.

Hungary ran off and couldn't bare to see anymore of from April 8-September 8 which was Austria and his 'wife's' fourth month that when he asked her to marry him. Hungary would dig a little under the house and when she would finally finish on April 8 their first year anniversary she would put explosives under the house and when they blow out they're cake she would press the button and they would blow up into peices just like Austria did to Hungary's blew it up into a millon peices and crushed it.

-Final Day-Austria's Aniversarry-

Hungary smiled evily and watched as the girl and Austria gathered around the cake. They both read their poems to each other and gave each other kisses on each cheek. Hungary saw as they both were getting ready to blow out the candles. Hungary was about to press the button that would set off about 100 sticks of dynamite. But she saw something in that girl. She looked kinda like Hungary she had the same smile and the same dreamy eyes when she looked at Austria.

Hungary saw as they both blew out the candles and they both hugged eachother fell to her knees and couldn't do it. But she had to she slammed the button and the whole house exploded into peices with firey peices of wood flying everywhere. Hungary smiled evily and walked over to the torn house. She looked down at Austria he was unconsious. She had to finish him but there was something under Austria .It was the girl, the girl was still breathing but lightly .She kicked Austria off and picked up the girl.

She gently shook the girl,and evily smiled. She grabbed out her knife and was about to chop the girl's head off and keep it as a reward. But she heard a mumble 'Hungary please don't I-llove h-h-e-r she reminded me of you and I don't want to lose that, I never wanted to lose you cause i love y-.' That's where Austria's sentence ended and Hungary never heard the rest of it.

Hungary looked down at the girl below her and smiled weakly. She looked around her it was a huge mess. Fire everywhere and tree's burning up. She created this and now she had to fix it somehow. Or she could just end it now, and be up there with everyone and more importantly Austria. Hungary grabbed the knife and closed her eyes, then jabbed it into her stomache... She never would hear the end of Austria's sentence because she was not going where he was. Nope not with what she had just did. Never would she see his face again.

Or would she?

Me:Thats the end sorry it was a fail but I had to post something.

Hungary:...

Prussia: Awesome?

Hungary: It's sad Austria dies and he goes to heaven in the end and I don't but the girl is still alive and she had a child named Elizebeta.


End file.
